Mobile devices, such as wireless and cordless phones, handheld computers, smartphones, and media players, among others, have become ubiquitous. Most mobile devices, if not all, have messaging capabilities, such as text messaging via SMS (Short Message Service) and multimedia messaging via MMS (Multimedia Message Service). Indeed, many non-mobile devices, such as computers and “landline” phones, have messaging capabilities, including SMS and MMS. SMS and MMS have become popular modes of communication among users of such devices. SMS and MMS are effective methods for device users to communicate with others without talking. Nonverbal communications, such as SMS and MMS, may be preferable to voice communications during meetings, ceremonies, concerts or other events when voice communication is either prohibited, undesirable, or hampered due to the loudness of the event.
Voice communication may be particularly undesirable in an emergency situation if, for instance, the device user is involved in an automobile accident and is unable to speak or is unable to raise the device to his or her ear or mouth, or if the device user is in the presence of a perpetrator and may be endangered if he or she initiates a voice communication to a PSAP.
According to CTIA (Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association), an increasing number of mobile device users are dialing 9-1-1 every day. Currently, a mobile device user can establish an SMS dialogue with a PSAP by sending an SMS message directly to an SMS number associated with the PSAP, but PSAPs that have text messaging capabilities have different SMS numbers for initiating the SMS dialogue. Thus, the device user cannot simply dial 9-1-1 to reach the PSAP, but must identify the specific PSAP covering the area in which he/she is located and then determine the SMS number associated with that PSAP. For example, if the device user wishes to communicate with the PSAP but remain silent during the communication (e.g., under the circumstances it may be unsafe for the user to talk to the PSAP), he/she would have to identify the PSAP that covers the area in which he/she is located and then determine the SMS number associated with the PSAP. The SMS dialogue can be established only when the SMS number of the specific PSAP that serves the user's area is actually known to the user.
The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 202 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).